The Glass Kingdom
|image=Gw-ep31-glass-kingdom.jpg |english=The Glass Kingdom |kanji=ガラスの王国(サンクキングダム) |romaji=Garasu no Oukoku ( Sankukingudamu ) |episode=31 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=November 10, 1995 |english airdate=April 17, 2000 }} The Glass Kingdom is the thirty-first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on November 10, 1995 and North America on April 17, 2000. Synopsis Pagan drives Heero and Quatre to the Institution. Heero says he's only staying until he gets his Gundam; Quatre thinks they should stay longer. They head inside while the girls talk about them. Relena welcomes them to the Sanc Kingdom in her office. Heero says he's not staying, but Relena informs him of her search for Trowa. She asks Heero to stay until the search is over. Heero and Quatre join Relena for a class, where they introduce themselves. Before stating his name, Heero has a flashback of when Dr.J told him to use the alias Heero Yuy. Later, the two watch the girls in fencing matches. Dorothy challenges Heero to a match. During the match she talks about 2 people with the same name; one was a peace living leader who became famous and was assassinated, the other is a powerful individual as well, who might also lose his life. Heero intentionally loses the match, but after Dorothy taunts him he attacks and cracks her fencing mask. He says there must be 2 people with the name Heero Yuy other than himself. Noin meets with Relena; she informs Relena that Treize Faction members have entered the Sanc Kingdom. Noin says they will leave, but the Romafeller Foundation wants to attack the Sanc Kingdom before this happens. Relena wants to accept them as refugees so she can help the injured. Meanwhile, the Treize Faction members sit in the woods. They think that OZ led them here in order to attack the Sanc Kingdom. Noin contacts them telling them Relena's plan. The commander refuses, saying it's a trap, and terminates communication. Elsewhere, Heero discovers his Gundam, and a bunch of Taurus Mobile suits, in a part of the facility that Noin has kept secret from Relena. A group of OZ planes head into the country. Relena contacts them, saying that they are accepting the Treize Faction as refugees, but the lying commander claims the Treize Faction is actually going to attack the Sanc Kingdom so they are going to attack. The OZ carriers release Virgos to attack the Treize Faction and the Sanc Kingdom. Relena wants to go to the battlefield, and gets in a car with Dorothy, despite Pagan's warnings. Noin shows Quatre the Taurus mobile suits she has kept secret from Relena, and they leave in them. Near the battlefield, the Treize Faction members prepare to blow up their camp, but Heero arrives, supplying them with Mobile Suits to attack OZ. The Virgos easily destroy the Mobile Suits on the ground, but the Tauruses that Heero provided to the Treize faction members arrive and destroy them. Dorothy and Relena approach the battle. A mobile suit carrier approaches the main OZ craft, but is destroyed. Suddenly, Wing Gundam is revealed as having left the carrier and blows up the main OZ plane with its buster rifle. The OZ plane heads straight towards Dorothy's car, but Heero blasts it again, causing it to plummet to the cliffs below. More Virgos arrive to attack Relena, but Quatre and Noin come to the rescue. Heero lands as does the Tauruses after the battle. Noin admits to keeping Mobile Suits in the country, and says the Sanc Kingdom should have a defense unit. Heero agrees. Relena decides to approve the idea. Dorothy listens to them from her car nearby. Staff *''"Script: 'Katsuyuki Sumisawa *'Unit Director: 'Nana Harada *'Animation Director: '''Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya